Dr. Carol
"Dr. Carol" ''(Pronounced as: Core-Rol) ''as he calls himself, is a intelligent geth platform that has resided in the Hades Nexus Cluster, in a reconstructed facility deep in the forests of Gei Hinnom. Carol has taken a human name instead of an assigned number punctuation. For 267 years, Carol has lived in seclusion. Until a quarian marine squad came to find hopes of colonizing the planet. Unknowingly, the squad alerted a horde of varren. 5 out of 6 squad members were killed. Carol came to the remains to scavenge any technology. He did and also found an unconscious marine. Relunctantly, Carol safely carried the injured quarian back to his secured compound. Aware of the danger, Carol confined the marine inside the compounds medical bay which he was about to turn it into a scrap pile. He then decided to keep the medical bay incase of further use. The marine woke up to be frightened of Carol's presence. He noticed the marine was more scared than fighting capable. The marine was Tahi'Mareq vas Qwib Qwib. At first, Carol was furious and demanded Tahi leave. However, due to no transport, she could not. Carol gave her materials to make a shuttle but had doubts that she could not. Tahi insists she stays when creating the shuttle. Carol see's this as an opportunity to create the devices he has desired for a long time. Unhindered feelings When a group of mercs came into the planet, they managed to disable the compounds shield. They breached inside and destroyed nearly all of Carol's life research. It was then they found Tahi and nearly killed her. Carol killed the merc and shouted a shocking phrase which Tahi heard very clearly. It was the first time in 298 years since Carol spoke that inflicting about someone other than speaking to himself about it. All mercs were killed. It took weeks for Carol and Tahi to restart the research they worked hard to obtain. However, the mercs overlooked backups. 2nd assistant Carol's raging geth units inside him have persisted to control him and intended to shut them all down for good. But this risky move would make him shut down too. Instead he gathered 100 units from his core and placed them inside a built hopper model. He incarcerated the hopper to study what the extracted units would do. The units did nothing. No signs of control or refusal of model. He called it Unit 509. The hopper would help Tahi with keeping the compound secure. Though with it now fictional, 509 had its doubts about Carol and Tahi. That was when Carol reprogrammed 509 to not have suspicions. Personality Seen from his assistant, Carol is always in his study. When a human woman came to the compound during it's recharging process, Carol grew enraged and demanded the woman be killed. However, Tahi would do no such thing. When the womans human crew comes to the compound, Carol was nearly driven to the point where he would kill them all. His urge to kill them was thwarted because Tahi was present. He litterally cannot kill infront of her, making most of his own choices at the mercy of her presence. When she is alone with him, he can be somewhat dictoral and demanding. During the merc attack, Carol showed no regard for the lives of the mercs and only showed to care for the safety of Tahi. *Unit 509 To Unit 509, who he tends to call "it." And to Tahi's varren pet, Pax, "creature". Carol's stance and eye color also shows a distinctive act of emotion other than his verbal tone. When he is on all four legs, he is in "Caution" stance and his eye turns yellow color. On only his knee's, he is in "normal/reasonable" stance and his eye remains purplish/blue. When on only two feet, he is in "attack and seek" stance and his eye turns bright red. He also goes into the "seek" stance when some event or someone catches his attention. Differences from other geth Interesting facts about Carol, is that he is very different from other geth. Though he is a hopper, hoppers use agility and stealth to dispatch targets. Carol however indeed uses stealth but kills his targets differently and more horribly. As seen during the merc attack, he dismembered, mutilated, and disembowled every merc. His ways of killing might be because of his hate for outsiders or of the anger he experienced because of their presence. Carol's intelligence and strength are different then average hoppers. He can effectively make any piece of technology that is made by ordinary organic races, into advanced pieces of equipment that is the same as geth technology. Carol can also open a very reinforced door with his hands. As seen during the merc raid, he can withstand a shotgun discharge to his eye and even withstand an overload power and still function effectively. He also possess's perfect memorization and can repair himself to perfection. Even in size he is more taller than that of a hooper. His height is notable to invoke fear into those he meets or kills. Category:Characters Category:Geth Category:Dantanius Category:Male